The Vigilant Order of the Silver Gauntlet
The Vigilant Order of the Silver Gauntlet was an organization dedicated to the service of others, reaching across Guildera. Knights of the Vigilant Order held a reputation among citizens as humble defenders of the common people. History The Vigilant Order was founded in 8450 AC by a party of five heroes, with the goal of making the world a little safer for future generations. They took the left gauntlet of Helm as their icon, dedicating their order to the God of Guardians. After years of service to their noble cause, the heroes grew old, but sought to prolong their legacy. They shared their stories in the hopes of inspiring others to take up their mantle. Over time, the Order had grown into a sizeable force. The five heroes, whose names are forgotten, but whose actions defined the generation, laid down a code of edicts: You must be joyful in hope and lead by example; You must use your freedom to serve humbly with love; You must carry each others burdens; You must give without expecting anything in return; You must not give up, on yourself, or others. After a thousand years of history, the Vigilant Order of the Silver Gauntlet began to dwindle, and its once noble following forgot the edicts. The Knights of the Vigilant Order splintered and went their separate ways. Some turned to adventuring, other splinters abandoned the name altogether and turned to banditry, while others still fought to maintain the once pristine reputation the Order had once held. The final vestiges of the Vigilant Order were disbanded in the 9870's, with the public executions of the last High Paragons. Any surviving Knights of the Order have tried to forget their past. Organization Newly appointed members of the Vigilant Order of the Silver Gauntlet were granted the rank of Neophyte to symbolize their first steps into the brotherhood. Through commitment to the ancient edicts, and a year of service to a Knight, a Neophyte may be elevated. A Knight-Companion would command a team of seven Knights. They would be responsible for the training of Neophytes and Knights beneath them. The first of the officer ranks attainable within the Vigilant Order of the Silver Gauntlet was that of Knight-Commander. These proven defenders would oversee a company comprised of several teams, each led by a Knight-Companion. These forces were often garrisoned in small forts, where they would provide services to the local communities, such as teaching, medical care or defense against unwanted trouble such as bandits. Knight-Paragons were the upper echelon, having served twenty or more years as a Knight. These individuals would have proved themselves as an officer and as exemplars of the Vigilant Order of the Silver Gauntlet. Paragons could act independently, and all Knights would heed their words. An honour guard of virtuous Knights were hand picked from these ranks by each High Paragon, to serve by their side. These were the elite of the elite, and were expected to live by the code. The highest attainable rank is that of High Paragon. At it's height, the Vigilant Order had five High Paragons in observance of the five heroes who founded the Order. Each would command one of five Chapters throughout the land. In recent years, and in the wake of several conflicts, the Order's numbers have dwindled to nothing, and the once righteous Order has become nothing more than a story told to children before bed. Category:Orders